Pain of the Past
by Samansa-chan147
Summary: Utopia, A Faint Wish, New Millenium all done by Rin and Len with a few things added into them. Hope you like it Rated T for blood content
1. Utopia

**A.N. hey you guys first vocaloid fanfiction I have up and this is the first chapter for the song trilogy I will only have three chapters for the fan fic. one chapter for each song and I have to ask you guys that at the and of the chapter can you please leave a comment or review because that would really make me happy if you all did that .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid nor will I ever and I most certainly don't own these songs.**

* * *

**Utopia**

50 years ago the United Nations revealed to the world, The Human Race Revival Project. The United Nations explained that the project would take a person's soul and place it in a body that never felt pain, hunger, need sleep, and it never decomposed. The one problem though was one that most people would over look.

***Rin***

"Where's my soul?" I asked aloud to my lover who wasn't even listening, instead all his attention was on a poster. The poster had a perfectly normal girl on it only difference was that half her body was replaced by a robotic mechanism. This poster was the advertisement for the Human Race Revival Project. "Len" My boyfriend finally tore his gaze away from the poster.

"What?" I stared at him than at the poster, trying to think of a way to phrase what was on my mind. "I think we should go along with the project." Len stared at me disbelief in his gaze. "What are you saying?" His eyes filled with anger as I spoke, "What I'm saying is that I want a body lik_" I didn't finish because Len had brought his hand up in anger than down again and slapped me hard on the Cheek. Shocked at what he did I stumbled back and fell to the ground tears in my eyes.

Than Len Started yelling at me, "Do you even know what you're saying!?" he paused probably waiting for my answer. When I gave him none he answered for me. "You're saying that you what to lose your humanity for a project that's probably going to fail in the end!" I stood and stared at him still shocked that he would slap me than explained.

"All our Friends already switched as well as almost the whole town," I paused tears still streaming down my face. "Soon we'll be the only ones left and die, while our friends and neighbors live on." Len stared at me the wind ruffling through his golden blonde hair and his piercing sky blue eyes losing all traces of anger.

A few minutes passed and I wished that this moment would never end, but that was just a silly dream that would never come true. "Fine I'll see when we can go in for the surgery." He said and in reply I just smiled and nodded thankful that he wasn't still mad at me.

***Later***

I was alone in the one room apartment that I shared with my boyfriend, and just the thought of his golden hair and piercing blue eyes made my heart flutter. I was sitting on the cot that belonged to Len waiting for him to come back and tell me when we would go in for the surgery.

I looked up as the door creaked, like it always did when someone opened it. I looked at the door and saw Len the one I loved beyond life, who I would be with forever if he had brought good news, standing in the now open door way.

He looked up and looked almost ashamed, it made me think that he couldn't get us in. He walked over and lifted me off of his cot holding my chin with his hand so that I was looking at him. Tears started streaming down my face again as I thought of earlier when he had used this very hand to slap me.

"Rin, why are you crying?" I just averted my gaze when he asked that and tried to wipe the tears away, only for more to come. When Len spoke again he spoke with such kindness it's like the fight from this morning never happened. "Really now Rin, you shouldn't be crying."

He paused once again and held my chin again so that I was facing him again. "Rin you should be happy, I got the appointment." I looked at him now without his help, unable to hold in my excitement. "Really, When!"

He sat down on his bed now looking tired than spoke "The day after tomorrow, sorry I couldn't get it sooner." He smiled when he said that only it didn't look like a happy one more of a regret smile. After he said that he lay down on the cot, said "I'm Tired." and fell asleep.

The day before the procedure I woke up and felt the pain from the fight that Len and I had yesterday. "Living flesh is such an inconvenience." I looked to the still sleeping blonde and remembered the fight and the pain that he inflicted on me in anger

"Tomorrow's our turn, so I'll just have them erase that memory." I got up and knelt down next to Len's cot, than whispered so that he could he me "I only want to keep the good memories of our time together." Len shifted and looked at me still half asleep, "Yeah, so do I Rin." After he said, that he smiled and went back to sleep.

I than stood up and smiled as well thinking to myself 'Len you probably didn't even hear what I said." The whole day went by slowly and there was nothing that I could do to pass the time, but when I finally fell asleep I dreamt of my new body and the procedure.

***Len***

I woke up the next morning, the morning of our procedure and looked around for the blonde that I had fallen in love with. Sadly as I looked around the small apartment I saw no trace of her. I got up from my cot and walked over to the door, with the thought of looking for her.

As I was reaching for the handle, the door started opening and would've hit me if I hadn't of backed up. I stared in the doorway as a familiar blonde with her usual white clips and large white bow walked into the room.

"Rin, where did you go?" Rin just smiled the smile that in my opinion could melt snow, on even the coldest of days, than she laughed the laugh that could make even the rainiest of days shine. "I went to get breakfast silly."

Sure enough as she passed me she handed me the bag that held our breakfast. She turned around and said as I was closing the door, "I didn't want us to get the procedure done on empty stomachs." So we sat down and ate our breakfast while talking about how our lives might change after the procedure.

"There is one thing that I don't want to change though." Rin said in a quiet voice. I looked up from my plate curious about what she had to say. "What is it Rin?" I asked as I finally managed to swallow the food that I had in my mouth.

Rin looked up at me and smiled, "What I don't want to change is," she paused and looked down at her plate, than continued, "our love for each other." Under her bangs I could she her blushing a bright vibrant red. I reached across the table (bad manners I know) and grabbed hold of her hand. "Is that what has you so worried?"

She looked up at me and nodded, "Don't worry, I will always love you Rin." After I said that I leaned over the table fully and kissed her, not a full kiss just a little peck on the lips that lasted only 2 seconds.

After breakfast Rin and I began making our way through a town that had been destroyed by nukes long ago, and was now filled with people with the same face. As we got closer I noticed that Rin's hand was gripping my hand tighter, as we got a block away I stopped and she turned to look at me, "Rin, are you okay?" I asked her. At my question she just simply looked at me and nodded.

"We can turn around now and forget about the surgery, if you want." I watched her expression waiting for her to speak, "No that's fine, I'm just a little nervous, that's all." Then she smiled and we continued on our way.

Now in front of the large, white building, that pierced the sky, Rin and I both gripped each other's hands tighter for reassurance and walked in through the glass double doors. Inside the two of us were greeted by two people in white coats, than lead us to the second floor into a room cleaner and whiter that outside. Inside the room they told us what would happen during the surgery as they sat the two of us on two, cold, metal, operating tables.

As they were preparing Rin spoke a question that she must've been thinking about this whole time. "Do you think you can make our face the same?"

The two doctors and I stared at her confused but then she looked at me and added "I want proof that we were together when we wake." The doctors nodded than injected us with some sort of drug that would knock us out in a few moments.

Rin and I looked at each other "We'll still be lovers after this, right?" I looked at her and nodded, I than laid down as the effects of the drug was finally felt, but that didn't stop me from answering her question "Don't worry I'll always love y_" I was cut off as the drugs finally knocked me out and my world went to black.

During the whole procedure I could hear voices talking and rushing feet as the people worked to transfer our bodies to ones of flesh and blood to bodies of metal and gears. I could also feel wires and cables being connected all over my body but oddly I could feel no pain.

When I came to I looked around with my new eyes, only to find a very blurry image. As my vision started to clear I also began to pick up voices of the scientists as they talked. "Welcome to the new world B-036" one of the scientists said, as I scanned the room I soon located the person who had addressed me. The person was a woman with short brown hair that hung close to her shoulders and on her lips she wore bright red lipstick.

Now that I was a little more confident that my body was working I sat up on the operation table that was once cold, but oddly now I didn't even notice the cold, then I realized that I didn't feel anything at all. Maybe something was broken I thought to myself.

Now I was standing and I walked over to the other table that had Rin was laying on. She slowly opened her eyes and with my new eardrums I heard her voice, only I didn't get the usual feeling that I would get whenever I heard her voice. I knew it was her yet for some reason I did not recognize he. "How is that?"

The woman with the red lipstick answered my question. "That's the girl you came in with this afternoon." I already knew that this being in front of me was Rin, but she just wasn't my Rin, instead she was just something made to look like her.

I looked at 'Rin' again than at the scientist and yelled "That's not her bring her back, please!" I pulled away as 'Rin' got up and spoke. "Len what's wrong are you okay?" I wasn't paying attention to her so instead she went over and spoke with the scientists and ask them what might've went wrong. While I stood alone thinking to myself, 'a body that doesn't decompose and a soul that doesn't cause war so in the end we can create a peaceful world, but at what cost?'

I than looked at 'Rin' and the scientist and began asking questions that confused me. "What is pain? What is tiredness? What is love? What is cold? What is living?" I paused and only looked at 'Rin' "**What** **am** **I**" 'Rin' was now starring at me scared almost as I finally realized that all the memories of the time that we had spent together were now just pieces of data now lost forever.

That's when I went berserk, all I saw in front of me now was a dark red and all I heard was screams. When I finally snapped out of my rampage, the lad I stood in was blood stained and littered with the dead. One body in particular caught my attention above them all. The body of a girl now blood stained with a white bow that was in her hair was in the same condition. The girl now on the ground in front of me was the girl that the old me had fell in love with but the new me was no longer capable of holding that same love.

I knelt down next to her and rested her head on my lap still unsure of how I felt. The girl in my lap was still breathing but just barely, the bloody blonde than opened her eyes and lifted her hand to gently brush my unfeeling cheek. "See Len, you still love me."

She continued to stare at me as her eyes started getting to get unfocused and no longer able to see, than she began to talk again. "Just like you said, you still loved m_" She never finished because she had died believing that I was her Len. Then I finally realized that this girl was in fact the same Rin it was that I was no longer her Len that she had loved so much, and it took her death to realize that.

I gently laid her head back on the cold ground and walked out only looking back once only not at the dead blonde than I left the building with the blood stained room behind thinking to myself. "I can never go back."

* * *

**A.N. hey so thank you for all who read and if you do leave a comment I will mention you guys in the next chapter or you can PM me and I will still mention you in the next chapter all the same so I hope you enjoyed. :D**


	2. A Faint Wish

**A.N. hello and welcome to the second chapter of the trilogy this one is quite nice even if I do say so myself but sadly no one reviewed or left a comment and so I have no one to thank for reading this as of now hopefully I get someone to read it before I finish typing the next chapter though so have fun and plz review.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR THE SONGS THAT THIS FIC IS BASED OFF OF.**

* * *

**A Faint Wish**

Around the corner stood two parents, a mother with blonde hair tied back, holding close to her chest two small babies, and the father with messy brown hair. Both of the parents watched as the 'new humanity' killed those who still had bodies of flesh and blood.

"Skye we have to go back." The mother, Skye looked at her husband than at the two small babies in her arms. She knew that these two babies were the key to a new and brighter future so she, no they had to protect them no matter what.

"Yes, Daniel let's go." Skye looked at the man from which their children inherited their eyes from. They turned back down the alley and made their way back to the building that they shared a room with seven other people. Once in the building they knocked on the door to tell the others in the room that they were one of them.

The door opened and a small girl with green hair and goggles came bounding out the door. "Skye, Daniel your back!" The girl got out of the door way and allowed the couple to walk into the room then shut the door. The girl then spoke again "We were starting to worry." Skye laughed as she walked over to the crib located in the corner and placed the two sleeping infants within.

Turning around, Skye knelt down so that she was now facing the green haired girl, "Now Gumi, we will always come back." The young girl, Gumi smiled "I know, and even if you don't come back right away," The girl paused "well you'll come back later, even if you have to crawl. Right?" Skye looked at the small girl and smile "Right."

***Len 10 years later***

The room was in chaos as the 'new humanity' busted in the door and started killing all our friends. One in particular was a green haired fifteen year old who went by the name Gumi. Gumi was the one who would look after my twin and I when ever our parents left the room, but now her green hair was caked with blood and her body lay limp across the floor her head against the wall. Our parents were now ushering my twin and I out the door and into the hallway.

My sister and I were pushed through the hallway as our parents tried to protect us from the 'new humanity'. As we were running down the hall the screams of our friend could be heard from the room the room that my family and I were now running from.

We made a quick turn left, and from where we stood I could see an elevator at the end of another blood filled hallway. "Rin, Len you two are to stay between your father and I at all times." My twin Rin and I looked at each other than at out mother, after we looked up, we both simultaneously nodded in understanding.

Our family started making our way through the hallway, the second door we passed was slightly open and the scene within was horrendous. Almost every inch of the room was covered with the blood of the people who used to live within. My sister whimpered and gripped my hand tightly in hers. When I turned to see if she was okay, her eyes were closed and tears were streaming down her face.

Once I looked back at the open door I remembered that two more of her friends lived in that room. "Rin its okay, just keep your eyes closed and I'll guide you." I looked back at my sister as I spoke again. "Okay?" Keeping her eyes closed she just nodded her head and 'looked' back down at the ground.

My mother reached out to the knob and began closing the door, before the door could close all the way five fingers went in between the door and the frame keeping it open. On closer inspection I saw not five human fingers but five 'new humanity' fingers. "Daniel, take Rin and Len and get to the elevator!" Instantly after our mother yelled that our father grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me behind him, as I dragged my sister behind me, her eyes still closed unknowing of the danger.

Behind us our mothers screams and yells could be heard almost clear as day, the last thing she yelled was than said. "Daniel protect the twins, don't let them di-!" Mother was never finished the last word and when I turned around I saw why. "MOTHER NOOOOO!"

I saw that the 'new humanity' had added my mother's now lifeless body to the many others that littered the floor, and were now coming towards us. My father let go of my hand and then stepped between my sister and I, and the robot. "Len take your sister to the elevator, now." Our father said calmly to us, but I could see that his shoulders were now shaking.

The robot was coming closer so I heeded my father's command so I gripped Rin's hand tighter and ran to the elevator with my sister in tow. At the end of the hall we finally reached the elevator so I began frantically began pressing the button madly willing for the door to open.

The door finally opened, so I pushed Rin inside, rushing in to join her. I turned around and again began pushing another button that would take the elevator down to the lower levels. I looked to my father one last time as the door was closing, about to separate us from him and the blood stained hallway.

Our father was now on the ground trying to stall the 'new humanity' so that the two of us could get away safely. Our father looked up at us and spoke to the two of us with the last of his strength. "You two must live o-." We never heard the last of what he had to say because the door finally closed and left me and my sister alone and scared, probably the only two people left of the 'old humanity' in this now artificial and dying world.

It was than just me and Rin alone in the elevator that was quiet except for Rin's crying. I turned to her and spoke to her while also wiping away her tears. "Rin it's okay." Rin then looked at me and I continued. "Mom and dad gave us a job to do remember." Not loosing eye contact Rin slowly nodded her head. "Yeah I know," she than looked down and continued softly. "But now we're all alone."

I grabbed her chin so that she was looking at me again then I began to speak again as I was shaking my head. "Rin that's not true." She looked at me surprised, but then I continued to explain. "Rin we still have each other, so no we are not alone, and don't worry I'll always protect you." After I said that I smiled and then the elevator came to an abrupt stop and thus ruined the moment.

Rin and I looked up as the door opened and the world beyond became accessible. The two of us stood and walked out of the elevator then began making our way to the double doors in front of us. Stepping out of the doors I had realized that I only saw the world from the window in our room and that it was only our parents who would ever walk outside and get supplies.

Now my twin and I had to get to the building where it all started and find a device within that our parents had told us about. When our parents had first told us about the device they had told us that this one machine could make a better future.

So Rin and I began making our way to the tall building our parents had given us to directions to before all the chaos in our room, and on our room we knew that we now had to be on constant look out for the 'new humanity' that would do anything in their power to kill us.

*** Rin ***

My brother soon made it to the building that held the Transdimensional-Orbital Interface that the two of us had to reach without getting caught and worse killed. We quietly stepped inside and looked around, the room was huge and rubble lay everywhere, to the left I saw the stairs that lead upstairs.

Len was looking in the opposite direction so I tapped him on the shoulder to catch his attention than pointed to the stairs; he nodded his head and the two of us began our journey that would end the suffering.

At the top was a long corridor with a few lights flickering, midway we began to hear echoes of footsteps coming from down the hall resounding off of the walls. Not wanting to take a chance we found a small crumbling crevice in the wall and squeezed inside. As the footsteps got closer our breathing got softer up to the point of holding our breaths.

The unknown being got closer and what I saw almost made me release my held breath and give away our position. It was a being of the 'new humanity' but it was unlike the rest because this one did not have the same face as the rest. In fact the being had a face similar to my brother's and when I looked at him; I saw that his whole frame was shaking.

The being with me brother's face continued down the hall, unknowing of the two small children hiding out of its sight.

Once we were sure that we were safe we tumbled out of the crevice and landed tangled with one another. I had so much I wanted to say to my brother but decided to keep quiet for now. Slowly I got up and walked over to my brother who was on the ground and helped him up so that we could continue.

We continued to the third after we found no sign of the device on the second floor. We began walking to every door and checking within; me on one side Len on the other. The fifth door I opened revealed a room of flashing lights and so many buttons, over to the side I saw a clear glass tube, "This has to be it." I said to myself, I turned and saw Len two doors ahead of me so I jogged over to him and began dragging him over to the door.

"Rin what are you doi-." He stopped once he saw inside of the room. "Rin you found it!" he said then it was his turn to drag me. We closed the door and walked to the device to figure out how it worked, if at all.

Down the hall the sound of footsteps could be heard once again. Len reached out and held his hand over the button that was located in the center of the device and hesitated looking unsure of himself all of a sudden. I looked at him for reassurance than turned to the door as I heard the footsteps getting closer still.

He clenched his fist still unsure of himself, when he unclenched it again he slowly brought it down and pressed the button that was flashing red. In a bright flash many images came up and then surrounded us on closer inspection I saw that they were all different people, but they all had the same face.

We saw a prisoner dressed in black rags and a weak girl dressed in a simple white dress with a pink sash, both of them were chasing paper airplanes with smiles upon their similar faces. Then we saw two orphan siblings stealing bread and dancing in the snow as the sisters life ran out.

As the images continued to play in front of us I realized just what it was that we were seeing. My brother and I were watching lives from the past or people who my twin and I were reincarnated after. so technically my brother and I were viewing ourselves.

'Just how much time has passed before we reached this point?' I had asked myself, I looked to my brother who was just as shocked as I was, as I looked at him I thought of all the people who we used to be and realized that no matter the time my brother was always there, protecting me.

The door behind us soon burst open with a loud bang and the android that had a similar face to my brother was standing there, then I realized that this android was just another past life of Len. The glass tube next to Len suddenly opened and without thinking I pushed him in and close the tube.

Len turned around with shock and started yelling at me, his voice now muffled by the thick glass. "Rin, what are you doing!" I could hear the android coming closer but I had to tell Len why I did what I did. "Brother," I paused trying to think of how to say this than continued. "At this rate we'll both die."

Len started hitting the glass that was separating us. "Rin, enough open this door!" I smiled and shook my head "Len I'll distract it so that you can escape, change the past and in turn," I stopped as the android pierced me in the back with a spear-like tentacle that could be seen coming through my chest in the front, yet I finished what I was saying " the future."

*** Len ***

MY sister had been pierced by the android behind her and her blood now stained the glass that was still between us, she was panting hard and her mouth was rimmed with blood as she coughed. She was saying something about giving me time by sacrificing herself, but then I would be all alone.

"Rin, open this door now!" When she spoke again her voice was still muffled by the glass that remained between. "Len, in a time where everything is reborn," She was having trouble breathing and was still panting hard as the android just stood there than she continued. "and new *pant* you and I will *pant* see each other again."

She looked like she was on the verge of passing out yet she still talked. "Len, we will see each other again *pant* nex-." At that point the android brought the spear that was in my sister up and tore apart the only person who I held dear, and now her blood completely covered the glass between us.

"RIN!" I yelled as what was left of my sister fell to the ground.

Suddenly a bright flash covered the world and shone through the glass painted red my sister's blood as the Transdimensional-Orbital Interface finished processing its order that was given by my sister.

'Return and change the past, for a brighter future.' The android and my sister's remains disappeared along with the rest of the still dying world. I was looking out of the now clear glass unaware that the tube had changed, and that I was no longer alone.

I looked away from the now white world beyond the glass and turned around. A girl was standing behind me, for how long I'm still unsure. She didn't say anything at first she just looked at me and smiled, then in a sweet melodic voice she simply said. "Going Up."

* * *

**A.N. Hello again I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope that you guys who are reading this understand that I need people to review or I won't be motivated enough to continue typing and plz if you like this story read some of my other ones and tell me what you think it would really make me happy if you did that.**

**Until next time Samansa-chan147 out. **


	3. New Millenium

**A.N. Hello again and this Is the last chapter also the last song in the trilogy so tell me what you think and review to tell me of any ideas that you guys might want me to try and or do.**

* * *

**New Millennium**

The elevator girl that stood next to me wore a purple-ish dress and matching hat that covered her eyes. What I could see under the hat was two large rings of aqua green eyes, looking at her reminded me of the posters that advertised the project that than brought me to this point.

The elevator I noticed was going up but I never asked to go up and I also didn't know how I got into it. I turned to the girl who stood quietly in the corner, "Why am I going up?" I asked her. She continued looking at the elevator panel, when suddenly she looked at me through the corner of her now visible aqua green eyes, she than smiled and said. "It's no different than the way you lived you life."

I just stared at her confused, when suddenly the door that was next to me opened. Outside I saw a very poor country and three people sitting on or leaning against a large rock in a vast open wasteland. One of the three caught my attention most. It was a young boy with blonde hair that was tied back and long bangs that covered most of his blue eyes.

In those vast blue eyes I saw a great amount of pain and suddenly images came into my head of a younger him as he watched his mother die and him protecting a sister who also seemed familiar. I looked out to the field and saw the girl who had the same blonde hair and blue eyes of the boy, also she held a great resemblance to someone that I held very dear. "Rin!?"

I tried reaching for her but my hand stopped as if hitting glass. The three people then got up and began running from something, soon after they began running a large explosion filled all my field of vision and the heat was scalding even from this distance.

As the door began closing the tears started to flow from my eyes. "Why?" I asked aloud in the silence that followed. "Why did they have to die?" The door was now completely closed and the elevator began ascending to the unknown once again.

It continued climbing and I continued to see images of pain and death and sorrow all related to the same two people. "Why can't I get out of this?" I asked the girl and again she just smiled and answered only this time she looked at my. "That is basically what a person's life is." At her answered I backed up against the wall trying to get away, the girl just turned back to the elevator's control panel once again.

Again the door opened, only this time in a rich and large country, Below I could see many people walking, not paying attention to one another as they went about their lives. Suddenly I saw the familiar blonde hair tied back, as another one of my past lives walked across one of the many bust streets.

'If I'm here that means that Rin is as well' I thought to myself as I searched the streets below for my dead sisters past life. Then coming off of a long train a familiar white bow came bounding out. "Rin!"

I wanted to reach out to her but didn't as she walked right past my own past life without knowing. The world below suddenly went silent as the people stopped and everyone looked up. I looked up as well just as missiles could be seen soaring through the once peaceful sky.

At the sight of the missiles I remembered something that my parents had once told me, they had once told me that the Human Race Survival Project was started soon after missiles were launched in the past. As the missiles were about to hit the elevator door closed once again and continued to climb as it did before.

I looked to the girl that has been silent other than when I asked her questions, I than fell to the ground clinging to her dress. "Why? Why are you showing me these horrible things!?" I watched, tears streaming from my cheeks as her hat fell slowly to the ground. "It's no different than how you lived your life."

She said this with a smile but once I looked up at her I was shocked to find that I was no longer looking at the teal haired girl but instead a blonde haired boy. I was even more shocked to find that I was looking at myself who just stared down at me sweetly.

I backed up once again terrified of the person standing in front of me. As my back hit the wall the door to my left opened once again and I stood to see what images would be shown to me this time. Outside the elevator I no longer saw a landscape but instead I saw many different film strips, each of which were telling a different story, all of them moving faster than the elevator in the same direction.

As I was standing in awe at the scene in front of me, the door once again began to close, I closed my eyes thinking to myself that this was my destiny. Just as the door was reaching the other side of the opening, and I was preparing myself of what I might see next when suddenly it stopped closing and began opening once again, and a voice than resounded through the once silent elevator.

"What are you waiting for?! GO!" I turned and saw the other me who used to be the teal haired girl, he was staring at me angrily. "Go now and do what you sister died for to allow you to do! It was hard to hear him over the wind that was now blowing in, but I managed to get what he wanted me to do.

Having that in mind I turned to the elevator door and without a moment's hesitation I jumped into the white void and left the elevator and the mirror me, who soon disappeared, behind.

I began falling among the film strips and watched as they past me showing me the many past lives that Rin and I had once shared many times. Below me a bright flash was coming up fast and as I was breaking through it I had to cover my eyes or risk going blind because of the brightness.

Once the light was gone I uncovered and opened my eyes to see that the place I was now in was completely different than the one I had just come from. The world was lit up with small orbs of light and lying in the center was one that was slightly larger than the rest.

Slowly I made my way to the orb and once in front of it I gently brought the precious ball of light to my chest and held it close to my heart. The orb that was now in my arms was a place that was a place that my sister and I had shared throughout our many lives together.

The ball in my arms was the earth and holding it I could now accepted all the images of the lives that I had spent with my sister. Knowing now what I had to do I traveled back the vast wasteland, with the two siblings that had to live without their mother and who now traveled with their purple haired friend.

Standing there un seen by the three people the world around me soon became lush with vegetation and the guns that they held turned into harmless petals that got carried away with the now present wind. I watched with a smile on my face as the Rin of this time got up, happy to be ridden of the burden that came with holding the gun.

I than went to the large rich country and saw as the peace that I made in the past affect this time by turning the missiles that turned came flying through the air turned into harmless petals just like the guns in the past.

The Len of this time turned to see me standing this then also noticed me standing there. He must've noticed some resemblance between the two of us because he then asked. "Who are you?"

I looked at him and smiled than simply answered "I'm nobody important." Than in front of his eyes I disappeared from this world now that the past was changed and my time never came to be.


	4. Afterwards

**A.N. hey so I know that I finished the last song of the trilogy but I didn't like how it just ended so I added this chapter just cause I wanted to add what happened after Len changed the past so this is my next chapter and this will be the last I truly hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Afterwards**

"Len will you get your sister please?" I looked up from the book I was reading at the sound of my mother's voice. "Yeah mom, is Rin still outside?" I walked in to the kitchen and stood for a second watching my mother's hands quickly move over the food as she prepared supper.

My mother looked up once she finished cutting. "Yes Len your sister is still outside. Now please run out and get her." With that I turned and ran out the door to our front door.

Outside I looked around the large yard for my identical Twin sister. I could not see her in the area right away so I began walking to the edge of the yard to see if she was there. Looking around again I found my sister sitting down on a blanket that was spread out on the ground. "Rin, mom says it's time to come inside."

Rin just realizing that I was standing behind her turned around and looked up at me a look of surprise placed on her face. "Len, when did you get out here?" She asked as she tried to get up, but she had trouble and soon began coughing which in turn forced her to fall to the ground again.

I bent down to check on her, Rin had been like this ever since she could walk and the doctors could never find out why so they just told her not to get too excited or ran too much. "Rin are you okay?" She looked up at me than suddenly pulled me down to the ground next to her.

"Len I've been thinking." Rin said, I looked at her curious by what she had been thinking about. "Yeah Rin, What were you thinking about?" She looked at me and smiled but as soon as the smile appeared it disappeared living a frown in its place.

"Len have you ever wondered what happened to the missiles all those years ago?" I looked at my sister confused at what she was talking about when suddenly I remembered, our mother had told us years ago what her mother had told her. Many years ago the United Nations had tried to reduce the population of the world by killing people all over the world with giant missiles, but suddenly the missiles had disappeared to be replaced by petals.

I remember a while back that I had asked our grandfather about it since he saw it himself, what he told me puzzled me beyond reason. He told me that on that day he watched the skies as the missiles began coming down when suddenly they disappeared. He then continued to tell me how he felt a presence behind himself so he turned around and came face to face with a young boy how he said looked exactly like me.

I looked at Rin snapping out of my daze "What do you mean Rin?" She then went on to explain how she felt that even though we were only 14 years old, she felt like we had known each other much longer than that. I looked at her and smiled "Rin, I think you're going crazy." We laughed for awhile, but then I remembered that I had come out here to bring Rin inside.

"Rin we should get going inside now." She looked at me and nodded. "But you're going to have to help me up." I smiled than stood up. Now looking down on my sister I reached down and helped her stand.

The two of us began walking up to the house in silence but once it was in view she stopped. I turned and looked at my sister curious at the reason why she stopped. "Len, can I tell you something?" My sister was shifting uncomfortably on her feet and she was out of breath and panting. "Rin, you know you can trust me with anything."

Rin continued shifting than spoke in a quiet voice. "Well over the last few days I dreams of blood filled hallways and robots all with the same face, but what really scares me" She paused and looked at me tears streaming down her face. "Rin what's wrong please tell me." I said with concern laced in my words.

"Well Len what really scares me is that in these dreams I always see these two children living alone and they always have the same face." She stopped and her shoulders were now physically shaking and the tears were flowing faster. "Rin its okay but did these two people have the same faces as the robots?"

Rin looked up for a second shook her head then looked back down "No they always had the same face they always looked like you and me." I looked at my frail, crying, sister shocked at what she had said.

Now that she told me this I began connecting the dots between now and when we first began talking on the blanket. And I began thinking of what my grandfather had told me. Was that boy he saw one of the people Rin was now seeing in her dreams and if so did Rin and I have past lives that we lived together?

* * *

**A.N. I hope you liked this chapter please review now and tell me what you think.**


End file.
